Top That
by Sioux99
Summary: Sometimes Jack uses Ianto's stopwatch. Do I need to warn you of Ianto's and Jack's relationship?


Top That

A response to the Stopwatch challenge.

"If you're interested I've still got a stopwatch," Ianto said.

"So?" Jack replied.

"Well, think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch."

"Oh yeah. I can think of a few," Jack said, flashing his trademark grin.

"There's quite a list."

"I'll send the others home early, see you my office in ten."

"That's ten minutes and counting," Ianto replied, his thumb clicking the stopwatch button.

When Ianto entered Jack's office ten minutes later, Jack was perched on the front of his desk his arms folded and his head lowered towards his chest. They looked at each other then Ianto turned the wheel which lowered the blinds between the double glazed walls and door. Lastly he turned the lock on the door, locking them into the room.

"Are we alone?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Why did you lock the door?"

"I like to concentrate."

Jack's lips moved up in a half smile, his eyes never leaving Ianto's.

Ianto turned his head to the small pile of supplies on the corner of Jack's desk, his eyes moving back to meet Jack's; blue on blue. From his jacket pocket Ianto removed his stopwatch. His thumb hovering over the start button Ianto said clearly,

"Take your clothes off."

"One, two, three.."

On three, Ianto's thumb hit the start as Jack bent down to unlace his boots. Next the braces were off his shoulders, before they had even touched the outside of his legs, he was starting work on his waistband. Trousers, boxers and socks were flung off his legs, his shirt unfurling and covering the view. Taking the bottom hem, Jack lifted shirt and undershirt over his head and dropped them on top of his trousers. Ianto's thumb jerked on the button as Jack settled back against his desk, now totally naked. He knew the calm, cool, collected exterior Ianto was displaying was an act. He could see Ianto's adams apple bob as he swallowed three times in quick succession. Jack grinned and folded his arms across his chest, making his biceps bulge and displaying his body to advantage.

"A personal best, Jack. Twenty three seconds," Ianto told him coolly.

Holding out his hand for the watch, Jack said,

"Your turn."

Handing him the watch Ianto said quietly,

"You do it."

Jack stopped in the act of resetting the watch.

"I do it my way then."

Ianto acquiesced.

Jack set the watch going and placed it on his desk. Getting to his feet he took his time about getting to within touching distance of Ianto. First he undressed him with his eyes then ran his finger tips down the lapels of his jacket and onto the buttons. Slowly pushing each one through the buttonhole, enabling him to slide his hands between the jacket and Ianto's shirt. Teasingly he ran his hands up the front of his shirt, fingertips and then palm grazing the other man's nipples. Jack never took his eyes off Ianto's face and was gratified to see his eyelids flutter as he felt Ianto's nipples peak against the cotton and his hand. Continuing up he pushed the jacket off his shoulders, letting it slide down his arms to the floor. Next he loosened his tie, leaving it around his collar he concentrated on the smaller shirt buttons, taking an inordinate length of time to work each small disc free, the gap between the two edges of the shirt increasing. Jack didn't waste the opportunity to touch Ianto's skin either. He swirled the backs of his fingers against his chest, sometimes turning his hand so his palm stroked across his chest. By the time he had the shirt completely unbuttoned Ianto was panting as if he had run a race. Jack gave in to temptation, leaning forward he kissed his lips then licked them. Ianto's lips parted in invitation. Jack didn't waste a second accepting. Deepening the kiss he swept his tongue in. The unique taste of Ianto burst over him, a bright cascade of flavour then he was coaxing a slippery invader into his own mouth. Ianto pulled him close, his hands clutching at his back and shoulder, their hard-ons caught between their bodies. Jack pulled back gentling his kisses. Ianto's eyes were dazed at the sudden change in tactics but he accepted it. Taking hold of Ianto's left hand, Jack brought it to his face, pressing a kiss to the palm, his other hand working the sleeve button free as his mouth kissed and licked and sucked each digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each nail bed, laving his hand. As the sleeve loosened he pressed a hot, open mouthed sucking kiss to the pulse point at his wrist. He could feel Ianto's heart racing through the artery under the skin. He blew on his damp skin, feeling the deep intake of breath the sensation produced. Tenderly placing his left hand at his side, Jack picked up his right and proceeded to repeat his treatment on that side. Pushing the undone shirt from his shoulders Jack began to kiss his way down Ianto's chest, pausing briefly to suckle and lick at his nipples as he passed. Kneeling in front of Ianto, his eye in line with his hardness tenting his trousers he dropped a gentle kiss on the head through the cloth and then lifted each foot in turn. Ianto placed a hand on Jack's shoulders for support as his shoes were unlaced, his socks removed and his calves massaged by strong, knowing hands.

Ianto was feeling light headed from all the attention. His body singing with awareness of each place Jack touched.

Carefully Jack undid his trousers and let them slide from Ianto's slim hips, lifting each bare foot until his could place the discarded clothing to one side. A damp patch on the front of his shorts showed Ianto's desire leaking through. Jack leaned forward and sniffed then licked at the patch, tasting musk and salt. Slowly Jack worked the waistband of his shorts down, revealing his cock, engorged and red, clear fluid welling up. He tasted again, the flavour stronger, his stiffness burning hot against his tongue. Unable to stop himself he sucked, Ianto crying out above him. Jack stopped, pulling his lips off his cock as he removed the last item of clothing from Ianto's body. Despite the comfortable ambient temperature of the room Ianto was starting to sweat and Jack could feel a trickle of liquid run down the side of his own face. His own erection was aching, desperate for touch and receiving nothing. Standing, intending to kiss Ianto again, Jack was surprised when Ianto bent down and picked up his discarded tie. Holding the strip of material in both hands, Ianto asked his question with his eyes. Just how far was he prepared to trust Ianto? He gave consent by allowing the cloth to be tied around his head, covering his eyes. It was a token blindfold; Jack could see easily if he kept his eyes open and looked down, but that wasn't the point of the exercise. Taking a deep breath Jack deliberately closed his eyes giving over his control into Ianto's keeping.

For what seemed to be a long time nothing happened. Jack could hear the foil wrappers on the condoms being torn and heard the cap of the lube being flicked off. Ianto was moving around the room. There was a cool draught on one side of his body but Jack couldn't work out what Ianto had done. He could feel heat from Ianto as the other man stood at his side then a rustle of his feet moving. Heat moved down his body. He worked out Ianto had knelt on the floor when soft lips kissed the hollow of his hip. He smiled and sucked in a breath, ticklish there because the touch was so gentle. Ianto's lips moved to just below his belly button then across to his other hip. Ianto was carefully not touching him where Jack longed to feel a hand or lips. Soft fingers stroked the inside of his thigh as butterfly kisses were placed across the outside of his thigh. The hairs on his leg stood up. Ianto ran his fingertips along the top of the erect hair sending little explosions of pleasure down Jack's leg. Then Ianto was standing up, his hands firmly stroking the cheeks of Jack's bum, lips against his shoulder blade. Random touches, never the same place twice, strokes and caresses with fingers or lips, sweeping motions of his tongue against any patch of skin which took his fancy. Fingers creeping into dark and secret places; sometimes cool with lubricant, other times dry and warm with friction. Jack couldn't tell where the next touch would come from or what part of his body was going to be stroked. A tongue lapping drops of sweat from under his arm surprised a moan out of him. He could feel sweat crawling down his back, happy hands rubbing their way through the liquid, spreading it, firmly massaging it back into his skin. His chest was heaving and he shivered with anticipation and need.

"Ianto please!" he whispered, the sound almost too quiet to leave his lips.

Gentle hands guided him backwards. He felt the edge of his desk against the backs of his thighs. Hands encouraged him to sit then to lay back. The desk should have felt cold against his sweating skin but a layer of cloth had been placed on top. That's what Ianto had done first, he'd put the blanket from his office bed onto the desk. First one leg was lifted and placed on the desk then the other. He parted his thighs without another word being spoken. A curious finger stroked along his hardness, polishing the head with the clear fluid running from the tip. Blunt pressure and the feel of being entered then he stilled, waiting. Jack held his hand out. A hand was placed in his. He squeezed the hand communicating his needs. Ianto set a steady, maddeningly steady, pace, enough to keep him stimulated and on the edge but not quite enough for Jack to reach that bright burst of pleasure which danced just out of reach. His head thrashed from side to side, licking his lips he tasted salt, his mouth becoming dry from breathing so deeply. He reached a hand down to touch himself, but his hand was gently removed. Jack started to chant, in a whisper, one word, repeated over and over again.

"Ianto! Ianto! Ianto!"

As he sped up his chant, Ianto followed his lead. He was working for this, reaching and striving then he was there. His back arching away from the desk as he yelled his triumph.

"Ian - to!"

He could feel shaking arms at his waist then one of the hands lifted up and pushed the blindfold off his face. Jack still kept his eyes closed for a couple of minutes, enjoying the transitory closeness. He felt Ianto pull away and the wet sound of him taking off the condom and putting it in the bin. Ianto pulled him into a sitting position. Jack's legs were still shaky. He opened his eyes and took in the sight of a freshly fucked Ianto. His face was red and wet, the flush extending down his chest. His expression was the most relaxed Jack had ever seen it. He pulled him into his arms, resting his forehead against the centre of Ianto's chest, listening to his heart slowing. Arms held him close as Ianto rested the side of his face against the top of his head. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"You alright?" Ianto asked finally.

Jack dropped a kiss above his heart and nodded. He looked up at Ianto, a gentle smile on his face.

"Will you stay tonight?" Jack asked tilting his head back and asking for a kiss.

Ianto nodded and obliged getting lost in the give and take of lips and tongue moving over his.

A click brought him out of his sensual fog. It was the sound of the stopwatch button. Jack looked at the time recorded and raised his eyebrows, grinning.

"Let's see if we can top that!" he said, cheekily.

©Sioux 10.12.06


End file.
